Slipped Away
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: What if Jess was on the plane the crashed into the world trade center? songfic by Avril Lavigne


**Slipped Away**

**Author's Note: hey everyone! Here is my new Gilmore girls' story so enjoy! **

**Dedications: This is for all of you Rory/Jess fans out there and also to one of my best friend's, Amanda who loves Jess with all her heart!**

**Summary: What if Jess was on the plane that hit the world trade center? Rory feels her world has slipped away…song by Avril Lavigne. **

_Na Na   
Na Na Na Na Na _

Rory sat on her bed and looked at pictures she had of her and Jess. She had a few of just Jess alone, but she had mostly pictures of her with Jess. She loved him so much…she regretted letting him go. She confused her feelings with the truth. She scattered them all across her bed and let tears fall from her eyes. Jess had just died in a plane crash. He was on the plane that crashed into the world trade center.

__

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  


Rory had been out with her mom when she heard the news about Jess from Lorelei's longtime boyfriend Luke. He said that Jess got on a plane and that his plane was the one that crashed into the world trade center. Lorelei was sympathetic for Luke, but Rory was hysterical. She began to sob and wail. She ran away and went back to the house.

_  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
the day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
it won't be the same  
Oh_

Rory stared at each picture once more and threw them across the room. She wailed in anguish and sorrow. She didn't know how to react to Jess being gone. He may have just been just another man in this world to some people, but to her…he was the world. Without him…there was no world. With Jess gone…there was no point of getting out of bed and doing something.

__

Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  


Rory jumped off her bed and ran out of her room and ran out of her house. She didn't know where she was going, but she was just running away so no one could see or hear her screaming and crying. She couldn't handle people going all over her with questions; she couldn't handle that. If it were someone else, than she would be a little more understanding…but jess was someone else.

_  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
the day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
it won't be the same  
Oh_

Rory was now running so fast that she was actually having trouble breathing. She fell to her knees in the gazebo in the center of town. She didn't care if people could see her sobbing her heart away; she just wanted to have Jess back. She would give away anything just to have him back. But she was a realist and had to open her eyes to reality; dead people don't come back.

__

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by  


"Jess! If you can hear me I'm so sorry! I should've picked you! I shouldn't have let you go!" Rory screamed out in the middle of the street. She didn't care if it was three in the morning; she was upset and hurt and needed Jess there to be with her. She wanted _her _Jess to be there with her. Not in spirit, but physically there with her.

_  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
_

Rory began to sob into her hands as she began to choke on her tears. She knew that people committed suicide by choking on their tongue, but she wondered if people could die by choking on their tears. If people could, she knew that she was going to die for sure. As Rory's sobs began to quiet down, she felt a hand lightly place on her shoulder. She knew it was her mother. She loved her mother and everything, but at this moment, she didn't want her mother there.

"Mom, I'm really not okay right now, so please leave me alone!" She spun her head around and nearly died at who she saw; it was Jess. Her Jess. Jess raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I don't think I'm your mother Rory, but whatever floats your boat." Rory got up off her knees and she hugged him so tight, he wasn't breathing. Rory cried silently over his shoulder.

"Oh Jess, I thought I lost you!" Jess let go of her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about Rory?" Rory let silent tears fall down her cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Luke said that you were in the plane that crashed into the world trade center. I was upset because I turned you down and I thought I would never see you again." Rory began to cry again and looked down at the floor. Jess cupped both her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him.

"Rory, don't worry about it. I'm here and I'm alive. I was supposed to be on that plane but I didn't get on because…" Hid voice trailed off and he turned away from her, not knowing what to say. Rory put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why Jess?"

_  
The day you slipped away  
was the day I found  
it won't be the same  
Oh  
_

Jess turned to look at her and he put a hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He suddenly smiled.

"There was some unfinished business I had to do." Rory looked at him confused as he took his hand off her face.

"What unfinished business?" Jess put and hand in his pocket and grabbed something and he bent down on one knee. Rory gasped when she saw a diamond ring in his hand.

"Lorelei Leigh 'Rory' Gilmore…will you do the honor in marrying me?" Rory knelt down and put a hand on his face and kissed him. Rory felt safe with his lips touching her lips; it felt right. She let go of him and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I will Jess!" Jess lipped the ring onto her petite finger and they kissed once more. Jess smiled to himself.

"What?"

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't get on that plane eh?" Rory smiled and kissed her new fiancé.

_  
Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
I miss you_

She guessed he hadn't slipped away after all.


End file.
